Not Alone Tonight
by fatalxdesiresx
Summary: Set a couple days after the events at the Motel Glen Capri. Isaac, worried about her, pays Lydia a late-night visit to make sure she's okay. As they talk and Lydia confesses things to Isaac, they start to feel a bit of an attraction.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Even though I ship Stiles&Lydia a lot and they're my OTP on the show, I've come to really love the idea of Isaac and Lydia and would be totally okay with them hooking up. Isaac's my **BABY**. My precious little werepuppy who I just want to be happy and smiling all the time. And Lydia, well, I love her so much and ship her with frigging everyone. I would love for more Isaac&Lydia scenes, just so much (I'm not crazy for Isaac&Allison). _

_I started off with a totally different idea for them, which was that they were already secretly seeing each other, but then I came up with this and I liked the idea of Isaac's first love and all that. _

_I do plan on writing more Isaac&Lydia fics. I wanted to try a one-shot with them first, see how I did, and if you guys like this then I'll keep writing more for them :)_

_ Feedback is appreciated!_

* * *

_This is so you'll know the sound_  
_Of someone who loves you from the ground_  
_Tonight you're not alone at all_  
_This is me sending out my satellite call_

* * *

The water trickled down her back, once warm but now cold. Lydia didn't pay any attention to the change in its temperature, too lost in thought. She hugged her knees closer against her chest, her chin propped on top of her knees. Chewing on her bottom lip, she still continued to go over what had happened at the Motel Glen Capri. It'd been two days since they'd left, but Lydia still hadn't forgotten any of the events that had transpired. She kept going over and over everything in her mind. Why had she been the only one to hear those voices? What was she? She was something, she just wasn't sure what. Yet.

Finally coming out of her reverie, Lydia realized she was shaking from the cold. Her skin was pale, a light blue. She held her hand up, watching it shake for several minutes. She stood up, turning the water off and getting out of the tub. Grabbing a fluffy white towel, she wrapped it around herself, towel dried and brushed her hair, and then hurried into her bedroom. She shivered even more as she entered, the cold air from outside sweeping in through her open window. Lydia gritted her teeth and hurried over to the window, she reached out and began to close it when a hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed her around the wrist. She yelled out in surprise and took a step back, and when she saw who it was she sighed in annoyance and shook her head.

"Isaac, what are you doing here?" she asked, going over to help him inside. She grasped onto the gray sweater he was wearing and pulled him into her room, closing the window as soon as he was inside. She turned back around to face him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I – I, uh -" Isaac broke off, straightening his sweater before running his hand through his hair as he gazed at Lydia, drinking in the sight of her in only a towel.

"Eyes up here, sweetie," she said, snapping her fingers when his gaze lingered on her bare legs. He immediately looked up at her, smiling bashfully.

"I just came to check on you, you know, after -"

"The motel. Yeah. I'm fine, I guess." Lydia sighed, going over to sit on the edge of her bed. She grabbed a soft blanket and held it against her chest to keep warm. Lydia gestured for Isaac to join her and he sat down across from her on the edge of the bed. She gazed down at her hands, wringing them in her lap. She felt Isaac's worried gaze on her, so she finally spoke. "I don't know if I'm _something_ or just going crazy," she said, looking up at him timidly. "I'm seeing and hearing things others aren't. At the motel, I heard a couple shoot themselves. I heard a woman drowning her child. And I've been having these constant nightmares and I just -" she broke off, closing her eyes and bringing her hand up to rub her forehead. Tears welled behind her eyes, but Lydia refused to let herself cry, especially in front of somebody else.

"Hey," Isaac said, his voice soft as he reached out and placed his hand on Lydia's knee. "Whatever's going on – you'll figure it out. You're the most brilliant person I've ever met, Lyda," he added, smiling shyly and looking down when Lydia opened her eyes and looked at Isaac, taken aback by his words.

She swallowed, slowly smiling at him. Lydia placed her hand over his, gazing at him for a few moments. "What about you? Are you okay? I mean, I found you hiding under a bed. Whatever you went through must've been pretty traumatic." She was curious about what he'd hallucinated, but didn't want to be too nosy.

Isaac swallowed hard, still finding it hard to talk about his father and what he'd done to him. Not just because of what happened at the motel. The only person he'd ever talked about the abuse with was Derek. Would opening up to someone help him, make him feel better and make it easier to talk about the past? "My dad used to beat me," he finally said, his mouth dry. "He'd lock me in a freezer to punish me. That's what – that's what I hallucinated, being locked in a freezer." As he spoke, he'd looked down at her hand on top of his and when he finished he finally looked up at Lydia, nervous and a bit scared of her reaction.

What he saw on her face surprised him, though. She was smiling slightly, her eyes a bit misty and her expression soft and sympathetic. She looked beautiful to him right now, natural, her hair wet. She had her guard down and there was a kindness in her eyes he'd never seen before. "I'm sorry," she said to him, rubbing his hand with her thumb. Isaac glanced down at their hands again, watching her thumb stroke back and forth along his skin. "You didn't deserve that."

Isaac finally looked up at her, his lips parting slightly as he stared at her, wondering how she could say that when she really didn't know that much about him. "I always thought I did," he admitted.

"No one deserves to be beaten," Lydia said, squeezing his hand. "It's always the people who least deserve it getting abused. It's not right." Taking a deep breath, Lydia looked away, not realizing she was still holding Isaac's hand, stroking it with her thumb. Isaac was well aware, though. All too aware. With her attention elsewhere, Isaac took the moment to admire her, study her features, her plump lips and her smooth jawline. He loved her hair, how bright red it was during the day and also the dark wine color it became when it was wet. When Lydia sighed, Isaac quickly looked away but not soon enough. Lydia had caught him staring at her and she felt herself blush. "What?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?" She reached her hand up, wiping at her cheek.

"No. No, there's nothing on your face. It's – it's perfect." Isaac smiled shyly and chuckled, bending his neck forward and running his hand over his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck. He tried to make himself small, feeling a bit foolish for saying what he had, though it was true. He'd stared at her because he had liked, loved what he'd seen.

When he looked up at Lydia and saw her eyes widen, her lips curve into a grin he couldn't help but to smile, as well. They both began to laugh, lightly at first and then Lydia started laughing harder and harder, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. She managed to stop herself before she snorted and made a fool of herself. It grew quiet between them, Isaac and Lydia just gazing at each other. Overcome with an impulse, Isaac quickly leaned forward and kissed Lydia.

She was taken by surprise, lifting her hand to place on his arm. Ever so slowly, she closed her eyes and tipped her head back a bit, sliding her hand down Isaac's arm. He pulled away, gazing at her for a moment with her eyes closed. When she felt him start to get off the bed, Lydia's eyes flew open and she reached out and grabbed Isaac's hand. She yanked him back down on the bed and got on her knees, leaning forward to kiss Isaac back since he hadn't give her the chance to do so the first time. Lydia took his face between her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs as she kissed him.

Pulling away, she gazed at him, still cupping his face between her hands. Her eyes flicked down to his lips – lips that just begged to be kissed, be nipped at, be sucked on – and then back at his eyes, a grayish blue. They always seemed to change to different shades of blue, which confounded her. "That was – that was okay, right?" he asked, referring to both the quality of the kiss and the fact that he had actually and finally kissed her.

"It was... perfect," Lydia replied, smiling at Isaac. She held his face between her hands for a moment more and then let go of him, moving back. The blanket fell off of her and she shivered, and immediately Isaac picked the blanket up and wrapped it around Lydia's shoulders. "Thank you," she said, smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around herself, turning her head and pressing her cheek against her shoulder.

"You're welcome," Isaac replied, smiling and then sighing heavily. "I should go. You're cold, you should change into something warmer." He began to stand up, planning on leaving via the window again when Lydia stopped him.

"Use the front door, Isaac," she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "I'm alone here. No one will see you." Hearing she was alone here made him hesitate, not liking the idea of her on her own. Just the idea of her alone saddened him. He knew what it was like to be alone an it wasn't pleasant. Plus, it wasn't exactly safe and he didn't want her to get hurt. Her next words relieved him a bit, made him happy. "Or, the fact that I am alone here, you could... stay. If you want to, that is. To be honest, I'd, well, I'd rather not be alone tonight."

Lydia stared at him hesitantly and a bit nervously, even checked him out a little bit before looking down when he didn't answer right away. "Okay," he said, and she looked up and they smiled at each other.

"Turn around then," she said, spinning her finger to gesture for him to look away so she could change out of this towel and into something warmer. She stood up once Isaac was facing the window, keeping an eye on his as she went to her dresser and picked out a pair of underwear, pajama shorts and a blue top. She took the towel off and let it slip to the floor, stepping into her panties and then the pajama shorts. As she was unfolding her shirt, Isaac slowly turned his head and glanced at Lydia, admiring her back. Her skin looked so soft – it was soft – and creamy, almost buttery. It almost looked a bit like porcelain. He gazed at her for a few moments, transfixed by her before he finally forced himself to look away, taking a deep breath. "Finished," he heard Lydia say, and turned around to see her dressed, crouching down to pick the towel up off the floor.

"I'll take the floor," he said, at which Lydia looked up at him and laughed, making Isaac frown at her. "What's so funny?" he asked, though he didn't mind hearing her laugh, a melody to his ears.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not a virgin," she said, which made Isaac blush and stammer at first, but Lydia stopped him with a slight lift of her hand. "You can share the bed with me, just sleep on top of the covers. If you get cold there's a blanket, obviously."

Lydia continued to chuckle, shaking her head at him as she went to get into bed. She pulled the covers back, getting under them fluffing the pillows behind her a bit. When Isaac hadn't moved from his current spot, frozen awkwardly to it, Lydia looked up at him. "It's okay, Isaac," she said in an assuring, voice. She gestured for him to come over and he did, sitting down on the bed beside her after slipping his shoes off.

He stretched out beside him, and as soon as she was comfortable, Lydia turned the light off beside her bed and turned so she was facing Isaac. "Thank you for staying," she said, wondering if his presence would ward off her usual nightmares or if he'd be privy to them.

"Thanks for letting me," he said, turning to look at her, a smile on his face. He gazed at her, seeing her perfectly in the dark. She was even more exquisite at this angle, so close to him. Lydia gazed right back at him, not saying anything but smiling. She brought her hand up and placed it on his shoulder, finding comfort in touching him, knowing he was beside her. His presence beside her became even more comforting as she fell asleep, feeling her hand on his shoulder as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep. Isaac watched her, noticing the changes in her breathing, seeing how she relaxed and was less tense. She looked peaceful in her sleep, happy. One side of her mouth was curved up into a smile and he wondered if it was because of him or something else.

It was his turn to smile when Lydia shifted in her sleep and rested her head on his shoulder. It was an odd sensation, sleeping with a girl and being so close to her. He hadn't ever really been this intimate with someone before. It was a nice feeling. Not just being with someone but trusting someone, liking them, wanting to be around them. Not being afraid of them.

Closing his eyes, Isaac rested his head against Lydia's. He reveled in the moment, forcing himself to stay awake a little while longer to analyze the feeling he got from being with her. It felt like a glow, really. All these warm feelings rushed through his body, warming his heart and many other places. When he finally couldn't force himself to stay awake any longer, he let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
